


重生大乱斗

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 当所有人都重生了。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone
Kudos: 2





	重生大乱斗

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Take That---Reach Out  
> Attention：全员重生，但谁都没有金手指，甚至只想骂骂咧咧；轻松愉快（大概），没有逻辑。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

纲吉重生了。  
猛地回神，他正站在穿衣镜前整理着装，面容年轻得有点不熟悉。身后的属下布鲁斯恰好在汇报接下来的行程：“……明天下午三点要去参加科斯塔家族举办的宴会……”  
纲吉有一瞬间的晃神，但很快反应了过来。科斯塔家族，那不是他年轻的时候在宴会上对他下手，搞得他差点儿回不来的那群家伙吗？既然如此，这次他才不会上当呢。  
“推掉吧。”  
布鲁斯愣了一下：“现在吗？您不是一周前就决定要去了吗？”  
如果是年轻时的纲吉，也许会耐心地解释原因。但重生了的他却知道，首领的威严有时就在于沉默之间。所以他只是淡淡瞥了下属一眼，没有解答他的疑惑。“就现在，去吧。”

布鲁斯拿着记事簿走出房间，一瞬间面色阴沉。  
他重生已经有一段时间了，自然知道接下来的事件发展。如果Boss不去宴会，那他该怎么帮助Boss接触危机，崭露头角呢？  
他意识到这件事情有些古怪。是哪里出了问题呢？Boss怎么会突然改变了主意？而且，刚才Boss的样子也有点古怪，甚至隐隐让他觉得，站在他面前的是十年后的Boss。  
不论如何，不能任由这一切脱离轨道。他脚下一转，去了门外顾问办公室。

Reborn漫不经心地看着站在他面前的布鲁斯。他刚重生不久，但已经基本掌握了局势。而在他的记忆中，面前这家伙未来会暗中叛离家族，将命交代在自己手里。  
“你是说，Boss毫无征兆地拒绝了科斯塔家族的邀请？所以呢？为什么要来找我？”  
“您曾经说过，如果Boss有什么异常，要来向您汇报一声。”  
还有这档子事？Reborn已经忘得一干二净了。他轻轻咳了一声，掩饰一般问道：“所以，你去回绝科斯塔家族了吗？”  
“还没有。”布鲁斯抬眼看了下Reborn，又低头恭顺地答，“我想您可以会有什么指示。”  
这样的暗示都听不出来，那Reborn就算白混了。他微微眯眼，突然深感此刻的纲吉还需要更多更深入的教育。不然，这样一个心怀鬼胎的家伙杵在眼前，那家伙怎么能瞎到一直没看出来，还险些被狠狠捅了一刀？  
不过现在显然不是计较这些事的时候。“那就再等等吧，我去找一下Boss。”  
正好，关于这件事，他也有不同的看法。这可是绝妙的教育学生的场合，作为世界上最好的家庭教师，他怎么可能不利用呢？

坐在首领办公室里，纲吉一时间有些恍惚。这里和十年后并没有太大的差别，但是细节的陌生之处，反而更让他清楚地意识到，他真的重生了。  
重生啊……他撑着下颌，一时失笑。如此荒诞的事情发生在了他身上，他却不知道该如何去利用这个机会，因为他其实也并没有太多后悔事。如果可以的话，他更希望回到读书时。毕竟，以他现在的受教育水平，应对初高中课程必然绰绰有余。  
Reborn推门进了首领办公室，看到的便是正散漫地发着呆的纲吉。他额角跳了跳，悄无声息地走到了办公桌前，然后抬腿——毫不犹豫地狠狠踹了办公桌一脚。  
“呜哇！是谁……”纲吉被吓得猛地后仰，抬头却看到不知何时出现在面前的男人，“诶？Reborn？你怎么来了……”他的语气越来越弱，心虚的样子像极了从前课上开小差被Reborn打头时。  
“我要是不来，怎么会发现你上班偷懒？”他斜睨着扫了眼纲吉手边堆积如山的文件。  
“啊哈哈，休息一下嘛，休息一下。”纲吉心虚地低下头，捡起了随手撂在一边的签字笔。  
Reborn俯视着，轻而易举地看到了他的小动作。蠢纲十年前有这么散漫吗？我那会儿对他这么纵容？天下第一的家庭教师难得对自己的教学产生了怀疑。“我听说，”他拖长了调子，“你要拒绝科斯塔的邀请？”  
纲吉愣了愣：“你怎么知道？”  
Reborn却根本没回答他的问题：“照常去，不准拒绝。”  
“哈？为什么？”纲吉狐疑地打量着Reborn。他有种不妙的预感。难道在他不知道的时候，Reborn又背着他搞了什么事？  
而这次，回答他的却是他早就熟悉得不能再熟悉得CZ75。被枪管抵着额头的纲吉尴尬地扯了扯嘴角：“我去，我去还不行吗。”

第二天晚上，看着面前的酒店大门，纲吉认命地走了进去。跟在他身后的狱寺和他交换了一个眼神，带着人守在了外面。  
迎上来的人正是科斯塔家族的Boss，雷恩·科斯塔。“欢迎欢迎！”他热情地伸出手来，和纲吉握了握手。  
纲吉不动声色地皱了皱眉。这家伙怎么表现得这么激动？上次宴会的时候他是这幅样子的吗？对于这种小事，纲吉自然记不清了。他只是不卑不亢地点了点头。“好久不见，科斯塔先生。”  
“千万别这么客气！您愿意来是我的荣幸。来，我们必须要一起喝一杯。”雷恩笑得亲切极了，甚至专门陪在纲吉身边，为他引路。  
纲吉看了眼Reborn，没说什么，跟着走了进去。

“Boss，你怎么对彭格列十世态度这么好？”  
面前的克洛斯一直是雷恩最忠心耿耿的下属，雷恩自然不会对他隐瞒自己心里的打算。“彭格列十世比我们想象中更加厉害，在没有真正的利益冲突时，还是不要轻易动他。不然，我们未必能承受得起彭格列的怒火。”  
克洛斯愣了一下：“您怎么知道……”  
雷恩总不能说是因为他是重生回来的。在上一世，他就是在这个宴会上对彭格列十世下了手，虽然当时离成功只有一步之遥，但事后却被彭格列整个家族的反扑搞得丢了命。既然有了重来一次的机会，他自然不能再这么莽撞。  
说来，上辈子的克洛斯就是在这次事件中，为了保护自己而死的。  
他的眼神变得温和了不少。“你不需要知道，克洛斯。按照我说的去做就好。”

克洛斯领了雷恩的命令，转身去检查现场的安保。然而，当他到了手下面前，口中却完全是另外一套说辞了：“Boss说了，等他的号令。时间一到，我们就进去围攻目标。”  
作为首领的心腹，他的话自然无人不听，就连雷恩都没想到他竟然会阳奉阴违。当然，这并不意味着他背叛了雷恩，只是因为，他重生了。  
上辈子，他就是死在了这场宴会的争斗里。在死前的那一刻，他分明看到，他们离杀死彭格列十世只有一步之遥了。死后，他却成了鬼魂在世间游荡，眼睁睁看着自己最敬爱的首领死在了包裹着大空火焰的铁拳下。  
他不知道雷恩为什么突然打消了主意，但他深知雷恩对彭格列的痛恨。这一世，他一定要为雷恩报仇，要为Boss扫除一切障碍。  
重生而来的他已经做好了完全准备。这一次，他一定不会失败。

纲吉看着克洛斯和雷恩交谈后走出了宴会，心中有些焦虑。他又不知道该怎么说，只能在Reborn窃窃私语：“那两个人，是不是不太对？”  
Reborn懒懒地抬眼看。他意识到了纲吉想说什么，一边惊讶于他的敏锐，一边却故意开玩笑：“怎么？他们有一腿？”  
“什……？你说什么胡话呢，Reborn！我和你说正经事呢！”纲吉被哽得差点话都说不出来。这老流氓脑子里整天都在想什么呀！  
“所以？你看出什么了？”  
“我感觉，他们好像有点不怀好意。”纲吉犹犹豫豫地暗示，却不敢说得太明确。  
Reborn却嫌弃他这幅磨磨蹭蹭的样子。“啧，你要是怀疑，那就直接去试探一下。”  
“啊？”还能这样？纲吉迷茫了。“这样不太好吧？”  
“这有什么不好的。你不去我去。”Reborn端着红酒杯，抬腿就往雷恩身边走去。  
“等……Reborn！等等我！”纲吉也不敢喊得太大声，只能一边小声呼喊一边快步跟了上去，一时间两个人仿佛在宴会厅竞走一般。然而即使如此，他也没能拦住Reborn。  
“你好，科斯塔先生。”Reborn举杯和雷恩轻轻碰了一下。  
“你好，Reborn先生。彭格列十世也来了。”雷恩依次和两人碰了杯，“找我有什么事吗？是对这次宴会有什么不满意的地方吗？如果有的话，请务必告诉我，我很愿意为两位效劳。”  
看着雷恩过分灿烂的笑容，纲吉还是觉得他实在过分谄媚了。但他没说什么，只是在Reborn的眼神催促下，试探性地问道：“我看外面有不少武装，那都是在干嘛？”  
雷恩愣了一下，随意地回答：“他们啊，就是来守卫宴会的安全的。在场有这么多大人物，自然要好好保护。如果出了什么事，那岂不是我的责任？我可担待不起啊。”  
纲吉没看出破绽，索性又问得大胆了些：“科斯塔先生，感谢你这么细心。如果彭格列有什么做得不好的地方，你也可以放心和我说。作为关系友好的家族，我们应该加深对彼此的了解才对。”  
雷恩惊讶地看着纲吉：“这叫什么话？我对彭格列可没有任何意见。在我心中，彭格列就是里世界最棒的领头羊了。包括你，彭格列十世阁下，年纪轻轻就这么有为，实在是让人敬佩。”  
这下纲吉是真的惊讶了。听这话头，雷恩是真的没打算今天翻脸。难道他不打算袭击了？还是说这只是他示弱的手段？他下意识看了一眼Reborn，却见站在身边的男人的表情也变得有些凝重起来。

门外，狱寺注意到了克洛斯。他还记得上一世，就是这个人死前还不忘捅了十代目一刀。就是这一刀伤到了十代目的主动脉，险些人就没救回来。这一世，他既然重生了，就绝对不会让这个人再伤害十代目分毫。  
他悄无声息地接近了克洛斯，听到了他和属下的谈话。听了半天，两个人却都在聊些无关紧要的话题。他听得皱眉，抬头一看，却见到Reborn出了门正冲他招手。  
他连忙走上前。“Reborn先生，有什么事吗？”  
Reborn的表情也有些微妙。“我和蠢纲刚才试探了一下雷恩，发现那家伙有些不对劲。今晚的安排，蠢纲是怎么和你说的？”  
“十代目说，如果里面有动静，就让我立刻发送信号，带人进去。我已经提前在附近布置好人了，保证五分钟内就能到。”  
“还按照这个安排来吧。不过，今晚可能不会发生我们预想中的事情。”Reborn心里也有些烦。如果袭击没有正常发生，那他该怎么锻炼纲吉呢？现在也只能走一步看一步了。“你刚才在干嘛？”  
“哦，我看那个家伙鬼鬼祟祟的，想探查一下他们在干嘛。那家伙好像是克洛斯最信任的手下，说不定能有什么发现。”他当然不能当着Reborn的面说自己是重生的，便找了个合理借口解释自己的古怪行为。  
然而，同样重生了的Reborn轻而易举地接受了他的解释。因为在他的眼里，他也觉得克洛斯有问题。“小心点，别打草惊蛇。就算没有发现新消息也没事。”  
狱寺点了点头，又回到了他的岗位上去。

宴会过半，整个会场仍然异常平静。纲吉忐忑不安了许久，最终也渐渐放松下来。雷恩离他们一直很近，甚至大多数时间都站在他们的身边，周围也没有带人。要是真的想要袭击他们，这也未免太不设防了。事情似乎并不会像上一世一般发展。  
Reborn已经喝了第三杯红酒了。他心里也有点烦，只觉得大好的教育机会都要被浪费。在上一世，就是这场宴会改变了纲吉对里世界的看法，自此作风大变，仍然稳健却不再那么软弱无力了。在他看来，这次宴会是必不可少的。而且，有他在身边，纲吉必定不会像上一世一般险些殒命。  
后门处，克洛斯深吸了一口气，确认手下已经将会场团团围住之时，带头冲了进去：“都不许动！”  
正站在纲吉身边和他聊天的雷恩吓了一跳，一转头却看到了自己最重要的心腹持械带人堵住了门。他瞪大了眼：“克洛斯？！你这是要干嘛？反了你了！”  
即使被雷恩误解，克洛斯仍然面容坚毅。等他解决了彭格列十世，自然有的是机会向首领解释。“Boss，你躲远点。我这就替你解决了彭格列！”  
“怎么会……这什么情况？”纲吉也懵了。“这是不是有什么误会？”  
“这能有什么误会！彭格列，你今天别想回去，把命交代在这里吧！”  
“不是，这不是我指使的！克洛斯，你到底想干嘛？”雷恩也有些崩溃了，甚至下意识挪远了些，生怕被挟持当作人质。幸好，彭格列的两个主要人物现在都顾不上他。  
Reborn好整以暇。虽然事情的发展和想象中不太一样，但是只要袭击照常发生了，这就够了。“蠢纲，是时候让他们看看，彭格列真正的实力了。”  
事到如今，似乎也没有别的办法了。纲吉叹了一口气，慢慢戴上手套。他低眉垂目，抬眼的瞬间，橙色的火焰便自额间骤然迸发。这具躯壳里如今住着来自十年后的灵魂，火焰自然也要盛大灿烂许多，琉璃般澄澈耀眼。“请多指教。”他握紧了拳。  
在加速冲出的瞬间，纲吉在心中无声念道：隼人，快来。

狱寺很快意识到了不对劲。然而，还不等他带着人冲进去，却被一个意想不到的人拦住了路。  
他沉下脸，碧绿的眼写满厌恶：“六道骸，你来干嘛？”  
“kufufu，我只是一个碰巧过路的路人而已。”蓝发异瞳的俊美男人浅浅笑着，唇角却全是谁也读不懂的怀心思。他灵巧地挥动了一下手中的三叉戟。“听说，沢田纲吉在里面？”  
狱寺对六道骸从来没有什么好感，在这样的危急时刻更是警惕极了：“你问这个干嘛？”显然，他完全不想告诉对方。  
“那看来就是在了。”右眼的数字剧烈地跳动，刺耳的笑声突兀地响了起来。  
狱寺怀疑得自然没错。上一世，六道骸并没有来到这次宴会的现场。当纲吉被推出急诊室躺进ICU的时候，他才知道发生了这么一件大事。那个夜晚，他幻化身形出现在纲吉床边，感到遗憾极了。只需要再捅准一点点，这个让他厌恶的家伙必定活不下来。  
所以这一次，既然他重生了，又怎么能不来凑这个热闹呢？他轻轻撩动额发，戴着黑色皮手套的那种手平举三叉戟，做出了攻击的姿态，脸上却满是愉悦至极的笑容。“kufufufu，别着急，月亮才刚出来呢。”  
狱寺的脸一下子沉了下来：“你这家伙，找死！”

会场内，纲吉正和几个科斯塔家族的高级干部打得不可开交。躲在角落的雷恩转着眼珠，虽然心慌，却也不阻拦。如果可以，他当然希望能就此将彭格列一举拿下。只是之前觉得这样的计划把握不大。但是现在看来，他们似乎还稍占上风，那他自然不可能打断属下的精心安排。只不过，这件事过后，他一定得好好教训一下克洛斯了。  
Reborn注意到了鬼鬼祟祟的雷恩，却懒得管他，也不插手场中的战斗。他甚至还有闲情逸致从没有遭殃的餐桌上取烤好的苹果挞吃。苹果的清香和白葡萄酒很配，于是他又给自己开了一瓶酒，边吃边看人打架，好不快哉。  
“这招用得不好，忘记考虑身后人的攻击了……这招还行。啧，这种时候怎么能用格挡呢？”他一边看着一边评估纲吉的临场反应，很快就挑出了一堆毛病。可以想见，未来首领的对战课又要增添不少新内容。  
场内，纲吉打得也是心累。重生了的他自然比十年前强不少，但要命的事身体反射有点跟不少，所以常常想得很好却做不到。幸而，在对战的过程中，他也能感受到与这具身体越来越契合了。袭击的人其实也不太能威胁到他的安危，何况这次他的身边还有Reborn陪着他，他索性就把这当成了搏击练习课。  
但是，一个人单独打这么久也是会累的。抬掌包住直冲面门的重拳，他哀怨地看了一眼远处吃好喝好的Reborn，心中愤懑愈增。看得那么开心，怎么也不知道帮个忙？还有隼人，他到底跑哪儿去了，不是说好的有动静就进来救场的吗！

纲吉心心念念的“隼人”也正在心累。只因为，他虽然看不起六道骸，但这个家伙，实在太、能、打、了！CAI系统和幻术对轰，最后只落得殃及池鱼。狱寺带来的人都乖乖躲在了同一个角落，默默围观两位守护者之间的大战。  
虽然这样的场面也不是第一次见了，但不得不说，每次围观都还是觉得很震撼。  
狱寺打得心烦意乱，实在想骂人，于是一边不断扔炸弹一边大喊：“六道骸你有病吧！快放我进去！十代目还在里面等着我呢！”  
六道骸却嗤笑。“kufufu，打不过就要跑，这也配叫彭格列的岚之守护者吗？”说着又放了几个火焰幻术，和爆炸的炸药交相辉映，煞是好看。  
这下可真是踩了狱寺的雷了。“你说什么？！你这忘恩负义的混蛋，还好意思说我？我早就看你不顺眼了！就凭你也能做雾守，滚回你的轮回道重新投胎去吧！”  
“kufufufu……我看该重新投胎的是你！”  
眼看更可怕的战争就要一触即发，两人之中被砸的坑坑洼洼的空地上，却突然从空中落下了一个人。  
烟尘散去，手握浮萍拐的男人从容站稳。他面容精致，带有东方血统，分明长得秀美，嘴角却噙着一丝残忍嗜血的笑，凤眼冷冽地盯着六道骸。  
“哦呀？云雀恭弥，你怎么来了？”六道骸嘴上轻浮，心中却忌惮，三叉戟也隐隐防住了云雀可能的攻势。  
他怎么来了？问得好。云雀从来都是对这些事情不感兴趣的，哪怕他重生了，也没有想过要来此帮助纲吉。而场内的那些杂兵，更是连给他塞牙也不配。他只是把这个消息随口告诉了草壁，却得到了六道骸也来了的消息。这可真是意外之喜了。  
比起六道骸，云雀虽然也不讨狱寺喜欢，却也显得顺眼多了。“你拦住他，我去帮十代目！”说着，狱寺就带人冲进了会场。  
云雀有些烦狱寺的说法。他又不是为了那个草食动物才来的，他只是来这里松松骨头而已。不过，如果待会儿能和草食动物打一架，那也不错。他难得感到了愉快。  
然而，当他向前攻去的瞬间，六道骸却退后一步，身形如雾消散。既然没能拦住狱寺，他自然没有再留在这里的意义。“kufufu，我们下次再——唔！”啧，这拐子怎么这么快！这都能被打到！不管了赶紧走！  
云雀不爽地站起身，四周已空无一人。他着实觉得来得有点儿亏，想了想，便也转身向会场内走去。

纲吉终于把人都揍到在地的时候，狱寺才匆匆赶来。现场已是一片狼藉，桌椅都成了碎片，墙面凹陷破裂，顶灯掉落砸了满地玻璃渣，准备好的精致点心更是糊得到处都是。在场者身上都多少有些脏污，只有从头到尾保持看戏的Reborn四周还有一片净土。紧跟其后走进来的云雀四下看了看，有点嫌弃，不动声色地走到了Reborn附近。  
Reborn自然不可能知道外面发生了什么。但是，重生以来，事事都与预想中不同，那么出点意外自然也没什么意外的。何况他的目的也已经达到了。虽然不知道这一世是哪里出了问题，但从刚刚的出招就能看出，纲吉比以前更加果决利落了。那么，这场教学就也没有了继续下去的必要。  
他绕过满地废墟，走到雷恩躲藏的角落，微微弯腰，一下子将他从桌底揪了出来。  
雷恩也不敢动，任由Reborn拎着自己的衣领。他算是看出来了，优势都是扯淡，他们显然是在被彭格列耍着玩！现在要是不安分点，他的命真就要交代在这里了！  
“所以，科斯塔先生？你是不是该给彭格列，还有在场的其他人……”Reborn顿了一下，意识到在打斗的过程中，来赴宴的人早就都跑光了。不过这不是重点。“一个交代？”  
雷恩听着Reborn话里的意思，显然还有转圜的余地。他眼珠一转，连忙扯出讨好的笑容：“真的不关我的事啊，Reborn先生！这都是我的属下克洛斯自己的主意！我可从来没有想过对彭格列做些什么！”  
正被纲吉反剪在地的克洛斯艰难地抬脸：“Boss……你这是、什么意思……”他的嘴角渗出血来，也不知是在何时磕破了牙龈。  
“克洛斯你说！是不是你一个人的主意！我可从来没让你对彭格列下手过！”感受到抵在腰上的CZ75，雷恩一个激灵连忙甩锅。反正这辈子他还什么都没干，这一切可都和他没关系！  
克洛斯却并不知道雷恩的这一面。他上辈子变成鬼之后，意识总是模模糊糊，自然也记不起在雷恩死前，他是怎样抱着纲吉的腿痛哭流涕地求饶，赌咒发誓一切都与他无关。在他面前一向完美的首领，突然露出如此丑恶嘴脸，让他震惊的同时，又不由得感到愤怒。  
这就是他效忠的人，这就是他不惜性命也要为他复仇的人。  
“是……这次袭击、与你无关……”  
“你听到了！Reborn先生，他说了，这件事和我没关系！你们取他的命就行，可千万不要伤害到我啊！”  
克洛斯的低语却仍在继续：“但是……你敢说、你对彭格列就没有任何恶意吗……雷恩、科斯塔。”  
“我当然没有！你这个叛徒，事到临头还想诬陷我！小心我——唔！”雷恩突然昏了过去。  
视线都集中到了突然给了雷恩一拐子的云雀身上。他的脸上却只有不加掩饰的不耐烦。听着这群废物说废话显然已经耗尽了他的耐心。“沢田纲吉。”  
被喊到名字的纲吉茫然抬头，就听到云雀对他说：“和我打一架。”  
哈？“这、这就不用了吧，云雀前辈……”他尴尬地笑了笑，顺手也给了克洛斯一肘把他敲昏，随后站起身来。  
Reborn看看脸色越发不虞的云雀，又看看眼神闪躲慌乱的纲吉，张口问的却是狱寺：“狱寺，你怎么过了这么久才进来？”  
“说到这个我就来气！Reborn先生，都是六道骸那个家伙突然出现了！他简直是个疯子，明知道十代目遇到了危险，还挑衅我不让我进来！”狱寺找到了机会，连忙告状。明明自己比在场人大上十岁，却没能打过十年前的六道骸，这实在是让他觉得有些丢人。  
“骸也来了？”纲吉皱眉。人怎么越来越多了？  
“kufufu，我只是来领教一下，所谓的彭格列岚守也不过如此。”六道骸的声音突兀地出现，却不知从何处来。  
“聒噪！”云雀身后长了眼睛般，提着拐子就转身攻去。  
狱寺也学得机灵了，抬手就是一串为云雀掩攻的炸弹。  
Reborn还在端着红酒杯说闲话：“是时候展现你作为首领的能力了，蠢纲。”  
而纲吉已经条件反射般跟了上去要劝架：“你们都别打了！”  
本以为是金手指的重生不仅没派上半点用场，反而召来事故频频。在场这三个人要是打起来可比什么科斯塔家族都要命多了！纲吉到现在都没想明白事情为什么为发展成这样。他悲愤欲绝：这他妈都叫什么事啊！果然重生什么的一点都不靠谱！

Fin.


End file.
